


The (Ex)Boyfriend Tag

by seethelights



Category: GOT7
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, But also, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Youtuber AU, i shouldve spent more time on this im sorry i only took like 3 hours, its not bad though ok trust me, mostly dialogue tbh, this is what happens when got2day exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethelights/pseuds/seethelights
Summary: 2015 vs 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> this came to mind when got2day was announced the other night. yugyeom and bambam are sitting so far from each other in their video i got sad and laughed because compared to the old got2day it looks like, well, the ex-boyfriend tag. i don't think i've read a youtuber!yugbam au but if there's one out there, any similarities are coincidental.

**2015**

“Hi guys! Bambam here, and today I bring you a video that so many of you have requested… the boyfriend tag! It includes a special guest, someone who you guys probably watch here on YouTube but have never seen on my channel. So, here he is!” Bambam grins, waving Yugyeom over to sit next to him on the small bench he films on. It’s a tight fit but with Yugyeom’s arm tight around his waist, they’ll manage. “Meet my boyfriend, Yugyeom. As I said before, he’s on YouTube too! He posts some really dope dance videos, so check him out! I’ll leave a link in the description, or you can click on his face to subscribe!”

Yugyeom waves shyly at the camera, a tint of pink dusts his cheeks at Bambam’s introduction. He feels Bambam’s hand on his knee in reassurance, encouraging him to speak.

“Hi everyone! Sorry if I’m a bit awkward in this but I’m not really used to speaking to a camera like this,” he shrugs.

“You’ll be great,” his boyfriend beams. “Now, let’s get started on this video! Okay so I looked the tag up on my phone and some of the questions seemed too boring so I asked you guys on Twitter to send us some. We screenshotted a few and will answer those too. Question one…” Bambam prompts.

“Where did you guys meet?” Yugyeom reads off his phone, then glances up at Bambam, “Well we have mutual friends so we met at one of their parties like 2 years ago.”

“Yeah, at Youngjae’s birthday,” Bambam grins at the camera, “We’re both friends with the JJP guys and Youngjae, or ARS. We didn’t know though, so when we all grouped together at the party we were introduced.”

Yugyeom nods in agreement, looking back at his phone for the next question, “Where was our first date? Mm I don’t know if Bam considers it our first date but I do,” he teases.

“Fine, it was a date!”

“Shush, let me explain,” the younger laughs, “so we all went to VidCon, right? And although we both have apartments in LA we stayed at the same hotel as our friends just to get the full VidCon experience. Well I was sharing a room with my friends Jackson and Mark, they’re on my channel sometimes, and it was like, 2 in the morning when I walked back to the room. So I get there and they locked me out! I don’t know, and don’t want to know what they were doing but anyway I was sitting on the floor outside of my door when Bambam walks past in his slippers. He looked so cute in his sweats and hoodie, his pink slippers and his hair held back with a headband. It was my first time seeing him without makeup,” he chuckles over Bambam’s groan, “he asked if I was okay and I told him what happened so he was like ‘oh, wanna come to my room?’ which kind of shocked me-”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Bambam protests.

“-because I thought he didn’t like me! But still, obviously I was like ‘yes, okay’ so we went to his room and he was like ‘well I was gonna have a pampering night so I guess you can join,’ so we ended up doing face masks and watching movies, we ordered food so late, it was real cute, wasn’t it?” Yugyeom grins down at Bambam.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bambam tries to play it off, a small smile playing on his lips. “Next question, what was your first impression of me?”

Yugyeom whistles at this, putting his best thinking face on. Bambam rolls his eyes, bumping his boyfriend with his shoulder.

“When I first saw Bambam, I truly thought he was the prettiest boy I’d ever seen. He was all dressed up, heels and all. I don’t know why our friends hadn’t shown me him before, like any videos? I don’t really watch videos aside from dance ones, but anyway,” Yugyeom pulls Bambam a little closer, “he was wearing his iconic outfit, makeup all cool and everything. We were introduced and I really hoped we would get closer because he seemed so cool. So it was a good first impression,” he smiles brightly, leaning over to kiss Bambam’s temple.

“You’re so cheesy, Gyeom,” Bambam whines. “When I first saw Yugyeom I literally thought ‘who the fuck is this hot piece of ass?’” making Yugyeom squeak and slap his shoulder. “Okay not exactly. I kind of didn’t really like Yugyeom when I first met him. But only because I’m petty and I was like ‘uh who is this hot guy making my friends laugh?’ but then we hung out and I thought he was pretty okay.”

“How romantic,” Yugyeom pouts.

“Moving on,” Bambam clears his throat, fighting a smile, “How long have we been together? A year and almost 5 months. When did we meet the family?”

“Well my parents came to LA a few months back so Bam got to meet them then. His family’s in Thailand so I have yet to meet them in person but I met them via Skype so that counts, right?” Yugyeom pouts.

“Yes, it counts. We both get along with each others parents pretty well, thankfully.”

“Ooh this one’s interesting,” Yugyeom read from his phone, “Who wears the pants in the relationship?”

“I obviously do,” Bambam shrugs, “I’m joking. I think we both do? Like, it depends on the situation but I think we’re pretty equal, right Gyeom?”

“Yup,” Yugyeom nods, “What are our favorite things about each other? I’ll start. My favorite thing about Bambam is his passion to learn. Aside from learning about fashion stuff, Bambam’s really really smart. He taught himself English before coming to LA, has been learning Korean to speak to me and my hyungs too. He’s even picked up some Mandarin from Jackson and Mark. Not only languages but he watches me dance and asks me questions about different styles or even different music I use. I really love and admire his curiosity.”

“Don’t flatter me,” Bambam mumbles, his turtleneck barely covering the flush of color creeping up his neck. “My favorite thing about Yugyeom is his heart. He’s a really sweet guy, always wanting people to be happy. He’s always the first to ask if something's wrong, always jumping to help whoever needs it. He’s very… sensitive too, which I admire because it’s not easy to show your emotions like that. He just… has a very big heart and a lot of love to go around.”

“Thank you, babe,” the taller smiles softly.

“Of course. Okay the rest of these questions are eh, and we already did the basics,” Bambam hums, scrolling through his phone, “Let’s answer some of the questions you guys tweeted us... Let's see... Sam asked ‘how did Yugyeom react to you wearing makeup?’ wanna answer this one, babe?”

“Sure,” Yugyeom sits straight, flicking his soft hair away from his eyes, “I didn’t really have a reaction. I just thought he was really pretty, makeup and all. It didn’t like, freak me out or anything, it suits him. Why would I, or anyone, care about someone else wearing makeup? Plus, from dating Bam I’ve discovered that eyeliner suits me too,” he giggles.

“Good answer."

“Okay this one’s from Jimin and she asked ‘will Bambam ever be in a dance video?’ which is a very good question,” Yugyeom lifts a finger to stop Bambam from interrupting, “Bambam here, is a very talented dancer. I finally got to see him dance properly and I was honestly in awe. He did a K-Pop girl group dance and wow, my reaction was not appropriate for YouTube, I’ll say that much,” he winks, laughing at Bambam’s reddened ears, “So, I’m trying to convince him to film with me! Please help me make him,” the younger puts his best puppy dog eyes on, pouting.

Bambam looks directly into the camera, scoffing, “He acts like it’s not a lot of pressure for me to dance next to someone as good as him! But… we’ll see. Okay, this video is getting pretty long, let’s do a few more. Let’s see… Lisa says ‘Hi! You guys are so cuuuute I was wondering if you argue a lot because it seems like you guys wouldn’t. Love from Thailand!’”

“Thank you! Do we argue? Um, we do. I think it’s healthy for a couple to argue once in awhile, right?” Bambam nods, “But I think us two being really close friends, best friends even, helps us a lot. We can sit down and Bambam will be like ‘Yugyeom, this is how I feel’ and I’ll hear him out not only as a boyfriend but as a best friend. I don’t know how to explain but it’s easy for us to resolve things. We make a good team.”

“Yeah. We used to bicker a lot when we were first starting out but we work really well together now that we know each other better. Like Yugyeom said, being friends helps us a lot.” Bambam smiles up at his boyfriend, squeezing his thigh.

“Can I ask this or will it jinx us?” Yugyeom whispers, flashing his screen towards Bambam.

“It won’t jinx us,” he rolls his eyes fondly, “plus it’s a good question to end on.”

“Mark wants to know ‘do you think you’ll get married?’” Yugyeom reads, a pink dusting his cheeks.

“No,” Bambam deadpans.

“Hey!” Yugyeom whines.

Bambam wraps an arm around Yugyeom’s shoulder, having to stretch to do so but pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer. “I do hope we get married, eventually. We’re still young but as of now, this beautiful young man makes me incredibly happy and I love him very much. Only time will tell, but I genuinely hope we stay together for a very long time.”

“Bambam~ so cheesy,” Yugyeom grins dangerously wide, eyes squinting into small crescents, “but I agree. We love each other a lot, as you can hopefully tell.”

“Now that we’re all in our feelings, I’m gonna turn this camera off and kiss my very cute boyfriend. Thanks for watching, see you guys in my next video! Make sure to check Yugyeom’s channel out. Have a good day! I’m out!”

“Bye guys! I’m two out!” Yugyeom giggles, flashing the camera a peace sign as Bambam stands to turn the camera off.

 

**2017**

“This is gonna be weird, isn’t it?” Yugyeom wonders out loud, dragging a chair from Bambam’s kitchen table to his filming area. He’s sure to keep his distance, just to be safe.

“Sure it’ll be weird but I don’t think in a bad way. You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Bambam assures him while adjusting his filming lights.

“Yeah, I know I don’t _have_ to.”

“It’ll be fine, Gyeom,” Bambam reassures him.

“Okay, I believe you. Your eyeshadow looks really nice, by the way.”

“I- thanks. I used that palette you got me for Christmas,” Bambam mentions, caught off guard.

“Oh, good,” Yugyeom smiles.

“Ready to start?” Yugyeom nods as Bambam presses the camera’s record button. He sits on his usual bench, taking a sip of water before clearing his throat.

“Hi guys! Bambam here with a new video! I have a special guest as you can see. Today we’re doing a kind of weird video… the ex-boyfriend tag!”

“Hey guys, whats up? I’m Yugyeom, if you didn’t know. And I guess I’m Bambam’s ex-boyfriend,” he chuckles awkwardly, wringing his hands together.

“Yeah, so. I tweeted a while ago that we broke up and a lot of you went crazy. I guess this video is just to clear the air that there’s no beef between us. And we didn’t want to leave you guys without a video, since that’s how we kind of introduced our relationship, so here we are! Should we start?” Bambam rubs his hands together, reaching for his phone. “There wasn’t exactly a list of questions for this so we asked our friends for some and also you guys from Twitter. So, first one, ‘what is one thing you miss about living together?’”

“I miss the company, I guess. I mean, I live with Youngjae-hyung now, who is great, but yeah. I miss going to bed and having someone, well you, there to talk about my day while you play with my hair. That’s one example, but overall it’s that kind of company,” Yugyeom shrugs.

“I miss that too,” Bambam smiles, “but I also miss the loudness. When we lived together we always had music playing really loud, Yugyeom always moving to the beat or singing along. While I do still play music around my apartment, I miss his. Like, we have similar tastes but some of his music I wouldn’t listen to on my own.”

“I’ll make you a playlist,” Yugyeom chuckles. “Okay, what _don’t_ you miss? Feel free to hurt my feelings.”

“As if,” Bambam rolls his eyes, “I don’t miss Yugyeom around dinner time. I mean, while I cook. He _always_ used to want to help even if I said I could do it on my own. I appreciated the effort but I would always get annoyed and feel suffocated because he would always ask to help. Oh my god, everyone’s gonna think I’m so mean,” Bambam groans, covering his face with his hands.

“Don’t edit it out, though,” Yugyeom laughs wholeheartedly, “But I get you. I just never wanted you to think I was taking advantage of you! My turn… umm… I don’t miss Bambam taking naps. Weird right? But every time he would fall asleep for a few hours he would wake up _so_ grumpy, ready to kill. And I would be helpless, I couldn’t even try to comfort him because he was so scary during those times.”

“I’m not _scary,_ I just hate feeling disoriented,” the older grunts, turning back to his phone, “What was your favorite date?”

“You first,” Yugyeom smiles.

“My favorite date was… when we were in Bangkok-”

“Oh I think you’re gonna say what I was gonna say.”

“We were in Thailand, Yugyeom came to meet my mom and siblings. We took a day to just walk around where I used to live. I showed him my first house, where I went to school, my favorite hangout spots from when I was a kid. It was really fun,” Bambam nods, remembering how happy they were.

“I was gonna say the same,” Yugyeom blushes, “It was really perfect. Bambam showed me a part of his life I wouldn’t have understood unless I had been there. I learned so much about him on that trip, on that day especially. Then at night he took me to his mom’s Korean restaurant and we had dinner there, it was so good. I loved that trip.” They face each other, smiles reaching their eyes with a hint of sadness.

“It was a good trip,” Bambam agrees.

“Least favorite date?” Yugyeom asks after clearing his throat.

“Oh! Yugyeom came with me to New York for an event and we decided to go out for the night. I won’t mention in detail what happened but it involved a viewer and me getting really jealous,” he laughs, remembering how petty he had been, “so I dragged him back to the hotel and we had an ugly argument.”

“I forgot about that,” Yugyeom pouts, “yeah I’ll go with that date too.”

Bambam hums, “‘How long did you date?’ Almost three years.”

“Something I wish we would’ve done before breaking up?” Yugyeom looks up from his phone, “I wish we would’ve traveled more. I mean, we did and I think it really helped our relationship but I wish we could’ve had more trips that weren’t work related. I wish we would’ve gone to Japan, for example.”

“That would’ve been good,” Bambam agrees, taking another sip from his water, “I wish we would’ve gotten a dog. We always wanted a little pug but we never got around to it.”

“But then we would’ve had a custody battle,” Yugyeom laughs lightly.

“You broke up with me, I would’ve kept the dog,” Bambam challenges, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, okay. Oh that leads to the next question I guess. Why did we break up?” he asks quietly.

“Let me just say,” Bambam sits up tall, scooting closer to Yugyeom, “that we broke up months ago. Please don’t think badly of Yugyeom. We all have our reasons for ending things and it’s in the past so I don’t wanna see you guys sending him hate, okay?”

“Thanks, Bam.”

“Right, so from my point of view, we broke up just because it wasn’t working out for Yugyeom. We were starting to fight a lot, like we did when we first started dating, but they were ugly arguments. I didn’t think we would end because of this rough patch but he had the right to break it up if he felt it wasn’t good for him.”

“Yeah…” Yugyeom sighs, “Bambam is great and we were great together. Until we weren’t. YouTube brings a lot of people together, us, for example. And sure having the same type of job is great sometimes but other times it’s not. Schedules sometimes don’t align, and that can create tension. It wasn’t because we didn’t love each other, I just didn’t think the relationship was good for me.”

“Again, let me say that I completely respect Yugyeom’s decision. Back then, of course I was fucking heart broken but you should always put yourself first,” Bambam nods, turning back to his phone, “Now some questions from you guys.”

“Tiffany wants to know if we’re still friends,” Yugyeom reads from his phone, “We are. We’re in the same group of friends and at first it was kind of awkward but I’d say we’re still good friends.”

“Yup,” Bambam smiles at the younger, fondness peaking through.

“Baek asked ‘what was it like the first time you saw each other after the break up?’”

“I honestly wanted to cry again,” Bambam laughs, “I looked like shit, it was like two weeks after and I was grocery shopping when I saw him walking out of Starbucks. I was like ‘of course I see him when I’m in dirty clothes, hair all greasy,’ and to make it worse he was with this really pretty girl.”

“That girl is Jisoo, if you guys have seen my most recent dance videos you guys know who she is. I’d just started collabing with her so Bambam didn’t know she was just a friend! Anyway, I saw him and my heart fell to my ass I felt so bad because he looked so awful,” Yugyeom pouts, “Not that I didn’t look bad! I just I didn’t know if I should go say hi but I had to since we were gonna pass each other anyway.”

“Yeah, good times,” Bambam sighs. “Okay... Yeri asked ‘what is something you took out of this relationship?’ I’ll go first. I guess overall I learned how to love someone. Even if the end of the relationship wasn’t the best, I learned what it’s like to truly put your all into loving someone. Yugyeom was my first serious, adult, relationship. I’m 24 now and I think it’s safe to think that any future relationship might last forever and I’ll take what I learned from our relationship and use it in my favor. Yugyeom and I learned a lot since we were 20, if I were to go into too much detail this video would be longer than it probably already is,” Bambam smiles.

“Something I took out of our relationship… I guess it’s similar to what Bam said. I learned how to appreciate someone else, I know now how important it is to learn about your significant other and try to put yourself in their shoes. Bambam and I grew up differently and learning about him really opened my eyes to the world. He taught me some life lessons, morals, that I don’t think I would've learned otherwise.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, both taking in what the other said. Bambam cleared his throat, holding his empty water bottle, before laughing nervously. “Well, that got deep.”

“Let’s wrap this up,” Yugyeom suggests. “Krystal asked ‘Do you think you guys will ever date again?’ wow I should’ve read this in my head before-”

“No, it’s a good ending question. Let’s answer honestly,” Bambam interrupts.

“Okay,” Yugyeom says quietly, “go ahead.”

“I think… there’s a chance. I don’t think our timing is perfect yet, but who knows, right?” he turns to Yugyeom, showing how he isn’t just saying this for the sake of his viewers, “It’s not like we broke up because we fell out of love or because someone cheated. If the timing's right and we’re both still single, I wouldn't be opposed to trying again.”

“I… agree,” Yugyeom smiles, his heart skipping a beat.

“Don’t get excited,” Bambam says, turning back to the camera, “I see you Yugbam shippers getting your fic prompts ready!”

Yugyeom chokes on his laughter, “Oh my god I’ve seen those too. But I agree. I think we still need time to see what happens… this is just us being honest.”

“Yes,” Bambam nods. “That’s all for today guys, I hope you enjoyed this tag. Thanks for watching, see you guys in my next video! Don’t forget to check out Yugyeom’s videos, I even made it in one! I’ll leave a link in the description. Have a good day! I’m out!”

“I’m two out!” Yugyeom cackles, raising his hand in a peace sign. Bambam rolls his eyes, standing to shut the camera off.

“Wasn’t too bad, was it?” Bambam asks, sliding the memory card out of the camera. He slides it in his pocket before shutting off the filming lights.

“Nah, I’m just still not used to filming like this, I guess.”

“You were great. I’ll edit it tonight. Wanna go get some dinner?” Bambam asks offhandedly.

“Um… sure. Anything in mind?” Yugyeom asks, stretching his arms over his head, missing Bambam's lingering gaze.

“Let’s go to that burger place we went to a a while ago,” Bambam suggests with a calm expression.

“Burger place? The one with the bathroom where we-?!” Yugyeom almost chokes.

“Oh, was that where that was? Yeah, let’s go there,” Bambam says, fighting a smirk.

“I- okay. Let’s go there then.”

“Don’t get any ideas though,” Bambam teases as he heads into his bedroom for his keys.

“I wasn’t- I-”

“I’m teasing you, Gyeom,” Bambam laughs brightly, holding the front door open for Yugyeom.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
